Fever
by abracadaver
Summary: Sesshomaru still travels with the young Rin, who is now a young woman. Time has passed and although some things have remained the same - some things have not. The Lord of the Western Lands is still fueled by the desire for conquest, but perhaps it's not the conquest he spoke to his father of those many years ago. Perhaps a lot more has changed, he just hasn't realized it...yet.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This is my first attempt at an Inuyasha fan fiction. I hope you enjoy it. For now I'm posting this as a one-shot. Simply because I'm not sure how good it will do. If I get enough positive responses I would definitely love to write more. So if you want more please tell me – I have an awesome idea where I would like to see this go. So yeah, please leave me your thoughts. I'd love to know what you think!

The Moon's cycle had changed once more and now coveted a larger expanse of the evening sky. Lord Sesshomaru paused his internal contemplations for a moment to stare up into the abnormal magnificence before him. The Moon in all its ethereal splendor and mystery had a routine of just over twelve different cycles before it started from its beginning once more.

Sesshomaru silently shifted his position against the tree he sat under as he continued to stare at the sky. To his right a warm fire still flickered with life and licking death at the small insects that were drawn to its brightness and finding a sudden burning end. Sesshomaru allowed his gaze to flick to his right to see his companions sleeping silently around the fire's warmth. Sesshomaru let a small, quiet, and incredulous laugh slip through his lips at the sight before him. To think that he, Lord Sesshomaru had companions. Though, it was not as if this was a recent change in his life but it was a constant realization of disbelief to him that he had let such a thing happen.

A small green Imp, Jaken, lay on the side of the fire closest to Sesshomaru, curled up close to fire with a two headed sleeping dragon to his right. And across the fire he could see the top half of a young girl's back. Sesshomaru focused on the girl now, or rather the now young woman that slept the farthest from him. He listened closely to her breathe as it came in slow and calming exhales to his ears and her heart beat at a steady pace. Like the Moon, so did the sound of this young woman's heart pause his internal musings and its steady beats enchanting the demon across the fire.

The stoic faced Sesshomaru began to feel his face soften and his amber eyes begin to droop, he rarely needed to sleep and as such almost never indulged in it. But tonight the sound of his human companion, Rin's heart was like a song lulling him into that calming darkness, that ever evasive creature to him known as sleep.

His head began to droop to his right and he jolted up, awoken by the sensation of falling. He blinked a few times and glanced back up towards the night sky. The Moon was near the horizon now and no longer high up in the center of the sky. He let his eyes flick back towards his right, the fire now gone but he could still clearly see Jaken, Rin, and Ah-Un.

_The Sun will soon up._ He thought as he ran long elegant fingers effortless through his bangs and hair. Letting out an almost inaudible sigh Sesshomaru stood up to stretch his limbs, he had not planned to sleep any the night before. The strange Moon and Rin's heart had not been a distraction he'd planned on nor was, what he assumed was, almost a full night's sleep. Cracking his fingers he flicked the strands of hair across his chest over his shoulder. After a moment standing there, smelling no other demons or humans in the vicinity, he walked back into the forest for food.

xxx.

Sesshomaru stood up from the kneeling position at the stream, walking back through the forest towards his camp. The sun was now rising and as he walked back he flicked the water off his hand and regarded it for a moment, making sure there was no blood on it any longer.

When he returned he found Jaken awake bustling over a new fire and a still lethargic Ah-Un lying by him.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" He shrieked in his usual annoying voice. Sesshomaru walked past him and the fire, his face showed no emotion and he did not regard the small demon with his gaze. Walking back over to the tree he spoke his eyes never leaving the horizon right in front of him.

"Where is Rin?"

Sesshomaru's baritone voice demanded, the Imp began to stutter and if possible screech even louder than before, "Rin went to catch fish, Milord! Though she has been taking her time! Impudent child, making the great lord Sesshomaru wait on her!" Jaken began to babble, at this point Sesshomaru stopped listening – tuning Jaken out he searched for the sound of Rin and her scent.

Immediately finding it and hearing her footsteps coming closer he turned his mind back to the issue he had meant to spend time thinking over the night before. The Lord of the Western Lands was on his way to Totosai, the unreliable swords-smith with a very unbecoming desire to avoid Sesshomaru as much as possible. Which only lead to irritating the great dog demon, whose patience was surprisingly short, for someone who seemed to be so calm most of the time. He was like a match, one strike and on fire – it was, as Sesshomaru considered with an almost unnoticeable grimace one of the few, if only similarities between he and his half-breed, half-brother, Inuyasha.

The problem was Tokijin was a sword forged from the fang of low level demon spawn of the demon that once terrorized the lands named Naraku. It had been many moons since the destruction of Naraku. The Tokijin was now beneath him. Sesshomaru desired a new, stronger sword, perhaps forged from one of his own fangs. As he now had a rather tremulous, to say the least, but civiler relationship with Inuyasha, perhaps Totosai would consider working with him now. Sesshomaru was no fool and had discerned that Totosai's apparent displeasure in working with him was knowledge he would kill his own flesh and blood at one point. But that was neither here nor there; Sesshomaru held no grudge against Inuyasha any longer and thought little of his brother. The Great Lord of the Western Lands had better things to fill his time with than the arrogant twaddle of his half-breed brother and his band of humans. He wanted a stronger sword that a lord of his power and standing deserved, not that of a lesser demon from that filth, Naraku.

"Good Morning, Lord Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru was pulled from his revere by the cheerful greeting from Rin, he did not move his head in her direction, but shifted his gaze down on her. Rin was still much shorter than him, but she now came right up to his shoulders. She was smiling brilliantly up at him, Sesshomaru pulled his gaze from her and continued his trek towards Totosai's mountain.

"Come on Master Jaken!" Rin yelled as she jogged to catch up to Sesshomaru. Faintly, Sesshomaru heard Jaken yelling something and fumbling around. His mind had traveled back to the woman who still traveled with him.

It had been many moons since Naraku had been defeated and as such since Rin was a child and even many more moons since the day Tenseiga compelled him, pulsating at his hip to save the young girl.

Not only was Rin taller but her hair had grown longer now half way down a slender back, she had a petite figure but remarkably she had curves as well. She now wore a purple kimono with gold embroidered flowers up the arms and across her chest. The small childish ponytail on the side of her head was now gone but from time to time she used a small red ribbon to tie back her hair.

xxx.

The sun was setting once more.

Rin was now walking along side Ah-Un along with Jaken, Sesshomaru had stopped in a small clearing in the woods. Rin watched as he walked to the middle of the clearing and stood silently for a moment, she had been traveling with him for many years now. And was used to this routine, he was checking for danger.

After the moment passed and no danger immiment Sesshomaru made his way to a tree across from the clearing's center and sat down leaning against it with effortless elegance.

Rin watched him sitting there is aloof detachment and sometimes she wondered what he would think about all the time, and an even smaller part of her wondered if he ever thought about her.

Rin shook her head at that thought, though a powerful youkai he is, he could not read minds but Rin still felt embarrassed at the thought. Jaken was fiddling with Ah-Un, who seemed to still wish to stand while Jaken was miserably failing to command the Dragon to sit.

Rin felt her face getting flushed, _Oh god; I've just been standing here staring at him!_ She held either side of her face with her hands and stared at her feet feeling the heat underneath her hands and aware of the blush she knew had risen to her cheeks.

"Rin! You insufferable girl! Go get the fire wood, if you can't continue to be helpful Lord Sesshomaru will surely make you –"

"Jaken." Sesshomaru's voice cut Jaken's threat short, knowing where the Imp was going with the threat – though empty he knew, it still bothered the demon lord. He glanced over at Rin and fought the urge to turn his fully towards her. His eyes did not leave her though as he watched the young woman jolt at Jaken's words. His eyes narrowed, Rin's face was red – _Is she Ill? _

Sesshomaru thought off handedly as he watched her step into the forest. He glanced back up at the sky, the sun had practically set and it was dusk now. Rin usually was returning back to camp at this time.

xxx.

"Lord Sesshomaru, where are you going?" Jaken implored as he saw his Lord suddenly stand and begin to retreat into the forest. For a moment Jaken thought he would not receive an answer but then the dog demon responded, "I will return, Jaken."

xxx.

_Okay, um…one, two, three, four, five, six…twelve, thirteen – okay that should be enough for the fire tonight._ Rin thought to herself as she began her walk back towards camp, it was dark now and she would have been lying if she had said she wasn't a little nervous out in the words on her own at night.

The loud hum of the summer cicadas followed her through the light of the intermittent fireflies that danced through the air. She could not see the sky for the trees but she knew tonight the sky must be beautiful. Rin continued walking for quite some time and finally stopped realizing she was probably lost. She bit her bottom lip and glanced around for some sight of sound, but there was no fire as of yet at camp, of course. Nothing looked the same as it had during the light of the sun and all she heard were the cicadas singing.

"Oh gosh.." she muttered, still nervously chewing on her bottom lip and shuffling the wood in her arms.

She was considering yelling out one of her companion's names but thought better of it, If they did not hear her and some rogue demon did – she would have more things to worry about than her poor sense of direction.

Rin was backing up to look around again when she knocked into to something, she stiffened.

She knew there was no tree that was close behind her.

She shut her eyes for a moment and attempted to stay calm.

Slowly turning around and expected something horrible to face her, she slowly opened her eyes and gasped almost dropping the wood in her arms.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" she breathed in surprise.

"Rin, you should not wander so far from camp."

"I'm sorry, Milord!" She bowed slightly and then looked back at him, he was already walking back towards camp.

"Rin, do not fall behind."

xxx.

He had been following her since shortly after she left the camp, keeping a distance and simply making she did not get lost. When she had wandered too far and he could smell the anxiety and fear rolling off her he stepped in before the intoxicating scent found its way to some wandering demon in the forest.

He had walked into the very small clearing she was in and was about to say something when she walked right into him. Sesshomaru was rarely thrown off balance by anything and physically he was un affected. But as soon as she bumped into him and stood there, her back to his chest, for some strange reason he'd forgotten what he was about to say.

He furrowed his eyebrows, irritated at his break in thought. He felt her heart beating fast and her scent was overwhelming to his sensitive nose. She smelled of flowers and faintly of strawberries, he opened his mouth to speak but when he inhaled he tasted it. Closing his mouth he stood in stalwart silence till she turned around to face him. The small gasp that left her mouth and the breathy, "Lord Sesshomaru!" that left her in response to his sudden appearance.

For a moment he did not respond because of a very slight response he'd noticed in himself, "Rin you should not wander so far from camp."

"I'm sorry Milord!"

It was slight but he'd noticed it, of course he had, when her eyes had met his something happened.

_Strange…_

He thought abjectly as he sat back against the tree at camp, Rin humming as she gave Jaken the firewood while the Imp berated her for her lateness.

Sesshomaru was still lost in thought and paid no heed to Jaken's words this time.

_It was strange but for a moment…in that moment I.._

He was uncertain and it was absurdly irritating to him, but for a fraction of a second…her closeness, scent, and gaze had overwhelmed him. And for a moment the Lord of the Western Lands had felt his chest constrict as his breathe caught and a unknown and foreign warm sensation spread through him.

Bewildered and angry Sesshomaru sat in quiet contemplation for the rest of the evening, ignoring Jaken's comments and Rin's customary 'Good Night'.

He felt the cold night breeze wash over him and closed his eyes, wishing for it to rush over him a few more times.

Anything to make this strange warm sensation leave him so he could return to his thoughts of lordship, power, and conquest. And most of all to drown out the sound of Rin's heart, it had found its way again to him tonight.

He glanced over at the fire and scoffed silently, both his companions were asleep.

_Perhaps it's time I make a change.._

These distractions would not do, he stood up and decided to patrol outskirts of their camp. He told himself it was to proactively maintain safety to his companions, but deep down he knew why he really did it. He would not admit it even to himself.

But what Lord Sesshomaru had really wanted was to escape the sound of the enchanting mortal heart beat across the fire.

xxx.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** So, I was driving to my friend's house yesterday, brainstorming at red lights and wondering if I would continue this story – then that's when a _really_ truly awesome idea hit me. So I decided I would continue! If I have it planned right in my head this story will be only 10 chapters. I hope you enjoy and please remember to leave me feedback in the review section – it makes my day and lets me know someone is reading! Anyways – Enjoy.

**xxx.**

"It's true, Master Totosai. Though, I know not why, the Great Dog Demon's eldest son approaches."

"Hmm…That Sesshomaru," Totosai mumbled, looking away from the flea demon on his left shoulder. "Always so angry, I'll never know how he's his father's son."

"But Master Totosai," Myoga hopped to the opposite shoulder to regain Totosai's attention and saw a look he knew all too well, the look of fear on the sword smith's face, "He and Master Inuyasha have a…well, you could call it a loose contract of understanding between the two…then again, perhaps we should run." Beads of sweet began to form on the flea demon's brow as his eyes flickered around, paranoid he might've missed Sesshomaru's approach.

"Well, it's been a while," The grizzled voice of Totosai broke the flea demon's paranoid ruminations. "Perhaps Sesshomaru has finally found some common sense…" Totosai gripped his hammer staff and began to meander across the desolate terrain of his home, walking past Mo-Mo the bull who was laying down snoozing quietly by the entrance to his home.

"Then again he did send half of my last home into the underworld with that terrible Meido attack… last time I saw him," he began to scratch his head absent mindedly. "I really do regret telling him about that."

"Master Totosai," Myoga slipped his flea hands into his sleeves and narrowed his eyes. "What shall you do?"

"What? Oh me? Well, prepare Mo-Mo I suppose…uhhh…I bet that Sesshomaru has no better sense than he did ten years ago."

"His pact with Master Inuyasha is certainly tenuous to say the least..." Myoga mutter as Totosai grabbed a small cloth and tied it to the end of his hammer staff, placing his few valuables inside, and then making his way back over to Mo-Mo.

After a few moments of prodding the sleeping demon bull Mo-Mo finally stood up so Totosai could sit astride her, Myoga was now sitting on Totosai's shoulder in quiet contemplation till another question hit him, "Master Totosai?"

"Yes, Myoga?"

"What will you do when Sesshomaru catches up to you?"

"Hmm…Well knowing Sesshomaru, with that great temper of his that could rival even Inuyasha and his Father's combined…"

"Yes?"

"He'll probably try to kill me again."

"What will you do?"

Totosai sat quietly as the wind whipped his haggard face as Mo-Mo glided lazily through the air in silence until Totosai finally spoke, "I wonder what Inuyasha is up to these days…"

Myoga's composure darkened and sweat began to bead down his forehead again; Sesshomaru would undoubtedly be in an ill mood when he did find them and if Inuyasha was anywhere near by …Myoga felt a familiar dread at the thought of the Lord of the Western Land's poison claws.

Whatever truce had been formed between the two brothers would surely be broken and Myoga then began to wonder if a trip to south would be appropriate for a while.

**xxx.**

They thought they had killed her, over a decade ago the reincarnation of the priestess Kikyo and her half-demon companion had defeated her. But she was not dead.

Tsubaki, much like Naraku had been known to do, could regenerate if even the smallest fraction of her body had survived a fatal attack and luckily for her she had been defeated in Inuyasha and Kagome's early days, when they both had been struggling to refine and hone their abilities. Inuyasha's backlash wave had yet to be fully refined and as such she was not fully disintegrated.

It had taken her years but finally she had regained her full body and powers, if not her ability to create an illusion of youth.

Now haggard like the sword smith Totosai, Tsubaki was unable to do much, but she had enough power left to perform a curse.

In the shadows she had watched, planning on just the right curse to use on the Half-Breed and his priestess reincarnated _whore, _thought Tsubaki as she added ingredients over a fire into a boiling pot.

But in her studious obsession with Inuyasha and Kagome, Tsubaki discovered much about their companions and allies. Over the past ten years, since the fall of Naraku, many things had changed in the small village on the outskirts of the Forest of Inuyasha. The reincarnation, Kagome had settled down with the half-breed and was living in a small hut with him in the village. They had no children and often left the village for months at a time, traveling with the Monk, Demon Slayer, and young Fox Demon to rid villages of demons.

For the most part her time spent observing had been quite tiresome, if only because she found their lives a monotonous routine of boring. None were prone to evil tendencies and all had true and loyal hearts. And as such, none of them were ever alone long enough for Tsubaki to do anything without being caught. Furthermore, many of them were completely capable of handling a fight on their own…and together…

Tsubaki shuddered at the thought, she was not the powerful priestess she had once been and as such in the hands of the half-breed's group she would undoubtedly die.

She began pouring the viscous purple liquid from the pot over the fire into a metal pan to her right, letting the concoction harden so she would be able to grind it into a powder.

A cruel grin began to curl the wrinkles of Tsubaki's cantankerous face as she placed the pot down and threw sand into the fire putting it out. Looking up at the sky she noticed the moon was gone and the dawn light began to slowly brighten the sky, she rose and patted the sand and dirt off her black kimono and shuffled to a small bag that was across the fire.

Taking out a small pouch, knife and bowl she made her way back over to the pan and sat back down, successfully dirtying her kimono once more. Though she did not care, fueled only by her desire for revenge and because she knew she did not have the power for vengeance and beauty – she chose vengeance.

She took the harden liquid and placed it into the bowl and began to grind it into a fine purple powder.

Though, over the last few years she had begun to notice, in her observations of the Half-Breed's village a returning visitor. Though his visits were often short and sporadic but he was always accompanied by a human girl – who was now a human woman and yet still she traveled with the feared Youkai Lord of the West…

…On one particular afternoon, in the previous spring Tsubaki sat shrouded in the shade of a tree on the west end of the village, a personal barrier hiding her scent, aura, and physical self from the villagers.

As usual, the appearance of the Demon Lord was unexpected but his strong aura singled his presence long before he was even seen. Tsubaki waited in her barrier staring pointedly at the edge of the forest about twenty feet from where she sat.

Suddenly, a young woman burst through the shrubbery laughing and jumping around, she was a slender young woman in a purple kimono with long black hair that flowed in waves down her back. Tsubaki's eyes narrowed as she finally saw the Dog Demon emerge from the forest after the young woman.

"Rin," he stated simply, she stopped twirling around and stopped with a huge smile on her face, "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?"

He began to walk up to her, though his eyes were not on her, he continued to walk as if he was going to pass by without a response. She looked up at him as he passed and finally he said, "You dropped this."

Looking down the girl grabbed something Tsubaki could not see, but after the Demon Lord continued his walk into the village her eyes fell on the girl's hands.

She held a small yellow daisy as she skipped away following her Lord.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru!"…

…Tsubaki smiled to herself once more at the thought of the memory as she poured the now fine purple powder into the small leather pouch, tightening the draw strings as she slipped it into the sleeve of her kimono.

"Soon…Soon Inuyasha you shall be dead..." She muttered as she grabbed her small bag and walked back into the forest. She had a bit of a walk ahead of her but she would be there before midday and long before her intended's arrival.

**xxx.**

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken yelled roughly as he wobbled pathetically up the mountain behind his Lord, who seemed to not hear the imp's pleas. "Are we almost there?"

"Master Jaken!" Rin said from Ah-Un's back. "Don't complain we will be there soon!"

"Impudent girl! You sit atop that beast in luxury! I have had to walk up this infernal mountain for the better half of the morning!"

"Master Jaken! Why did you not say something?" Rin immediately jumped off Ah-Un's back and came up to Jaken who was a mere foot in front of the slow dragon, having over exerted himself an hour before. "Would you like to get on Ah-Un?" She asked as she leaned down trying to look at his face as he grudgingly continued his walk behind his lord with poorly veiled exhaustion.

"Stupid Human!" he yelled, "Do I look like I need charity from the likes of you! I am a demon, you'd do well to remember that!" But Jaken was now kneeling down using the Staff of Two Heads to keep him up right, wheezing and panting uncontrollably. Rin squatted down beside him and looked him over, her lithe hands draped over her knees as her brow inclined in worry.

"Master Jaken you look tired will you please let me help you get on Ah-Un?"

At this his eyes seemed, if possible, to bulge from his head as he looked at her, rage entered his features and it seemed as if pure contentment was his source of power as he finally stood up again. Rin merely looked up at him from her squatted position.

"You stupid wenc-" Jaken suddenly fell flat on his back as a perfectly aimed rock smacked into his fore-head from the direction of his Lord.

"Rin," She turned to Sesshomaru who had stopped walking, he looked over his shoulder at her and Jaken. He was now very far in front of them, "Do not fall behind." And with that he continued walking, Rin nodded her head and smiled, easily picking up Jaken and placing him on Ah-Un's back. Soon she was not too far behind Sesshomaru, pulling Ah-Un's reins while Jaken slept on the dragon's back.

By midday Sesshomaru had reached the top of Totosai's mountain, Steam rose from the lifeless ground. Straight ahead was the skeleton of a massive beast long dead, Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes wondering how it had been replaced, he had destroyed that cavern Totosai called a home years ago with his Meido.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken walked up beside him glancing around ardently looking for Totosai. "That damn Sword Smith! How dare he hide from the Great Lord Sesshomaru! Come out fool! Or face the wrath of the Staff of Two Heads!" Jaken yelled, to no one.

Sesshomaru let his eyes scan the area slowly and picking up no signs of life he turned back around and began to make his way back down the mountain.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Where are you going?" Jaken questioned as he followed, but continued to look back in case Totosai suddenly appeared.

"Totosai is not here, Jaken."

Rin having heard this turned Ah-Un back around and followed her Lord while humming to herself, Jaken followed a sudden feeling of dread over taking him.

_Lord Sesshomaru will certainly be in a foul mood now! That stupid sword smith has signed his own death warrant!_

Jaken grumbled to himself as he followed back down the mountain.

**xxx.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Okay, so this chapter just set a lot of stuff up and I am SO sorry for the lack of Sesshomaru! But I promise it will all be worth it for the next chapter! Please remember to review!


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Two?! In one day? Do I have a life!? Yes, I promise I do. I actually type multiple chapters in succession and edit them throughout the days before I post. So, **WARNING** this chapter will officially start the story – all the set up you needed has been given. Know the **ADVENTURE BEGINS** and I am so psyched! I really hope you enjoy where this story is going to go – I know I will!

**xxx.**

Sesshomaru stopped, his eyes narrowing at the forest in front of him on both sides.

_A demonic aura…no…a priestess…strange._

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken questioned from behind him and beside Ah-Un. Rin was sitting atop Ah-Un again and stared pointedly at the forest in front of her too. Rin could not feel demonic aura specifically, but the presence of evil always made the hair on the back of her arms stand up and right now it was doing just that.

"What is it, Milord?" She asked tentatively.

Sesshomaru's right hand was suddenly resting on Tokijin.

_It's coming._

A breeze blew through the forest, making his long silver blue hair catch in the wind, rippling behind him.

His gaze did not falter and patiently he waited for the unknown threat to appear, slowly the sky around them began to darken and grey as if a storm was approaching and from the shadows of the woods came a figure.

_An old woman…but how does she have such...power?_

The hunched form of an old woman in a black kimono with long white hair and a haggard weather worn face with onyx eyes looked over Sesshomaru and his companions. She gave the Lord a sickly smile, "Lord Sesshomaru, what a pleasant surprise." She said with a voice that made Rin's skin crawl, _This woman is not a good person_ Rin thought immediately, but remaining quiet knowing very well that Sesshomaru would not appreciate her interference.

"You know me though I know not who are, priestess." His deep voice seemed heavy in the otherwise silent air.

"Oh," She chuckled, raising an arm to her face as she laughed into her kimono. Sesshomaru narrowed his gold eyes at her. "I am no one, my Lord. Just a simple old woman ."

"Old you may be, though simple you are not. What do you want, witch?"

The old woman an arched eyebrow at the stoic faced Demon Lord, who stood unwavering in his stance and expression.

"How perceptive of you, my Lord," She chuckled again.

Sesshomaru's grip on Tokijin tightened; Tsubaki's eyes darted to his hand and then back to his face.

"Tell me your purpose or step aside." He said simply.

Rin looked nervously at Jaken who stood tensely in silence waiting for his Lord's command, if it became necessary. Glancing back at Sesshomaru, she gulped, silently praying for her Lord to be unharmed.

"Very Well, Sesshomaru."

Jaken's mouth dropped at the sudden drop of the formal title to his Lord and was about to speak, when the Old hag continued.

"I know you covet the sword your half-breed brother wields and I can get it for you."

"You are ten years too late, old woman. I care not for Inuyasha's Tessaiga any longer; my power is beyond that simple fang." He said his deep voice dripped with unveiled annoyance.

"Beyond is it? Or perhaps, simply you do not have the power to wield such a sword."

"You insolent witch!" Jaken yelled, unable to contain his contempt of the horrid old woman. "You dare insult the Great Lord Sesshomaru? You stupid old hag! Today you will die and pay for your brazen words!"

Sesshomaru flicked a few strands of hair back over his shoulder, conveying his boredom and seemed to disregard Jaken's words.

"Are you done?" Sesshomaru asked as he unsheathed Tokijin and along with it a great purple aura of miasma. It swirled angrily till it slowly dissipated within the sword that now firmly pointed at the old woman.

"I can help you attain the ability to hold the Tessaiga, Sesshomaru." She stated.

"I told you, I have no use for the sword, any longer," The old woman stood partly hunched over smiling back at Sesshomaru who merely stood still pointing Tokijin at his victim.

"Die." Tokijin started to pulse as Sesshomaru prepared to slice her in two, but as suddenly as the sword pulsed, did the woman disappear. Sesshomaru's eyes widened momentarily, he could still feel her aura but could not see her and unfortunately much like his own it was rather large, for a human at least.

His eyes flicked across the edges of the forest around him, while Rin looked around nervously as well as Jaken. Sesshomaru smelled the air, the old woman reeked of death, and she would not be of this world too much longer. Trying to find her he remained in the same position waiting for her to show herself, sniffing lightly at the air wet with the moisture of oncoming rain. For a moment his mind slipped as he caught the scent of Rin's fear reaching his nose and he focused on it ever so slightly.

Then he felt it.

A surge of aura appeared directly in front of him and his eyes refocused on the old woman in the black kimono who was now feet from him throwing a purple powder into his eyes and face as she muttered something under her breathe. His eyes twitched slightly but in that same second he sliced Tokijin through the air and through the old woman's black kimono.

"What!? What is the meaning of this?" Jaken ran forward and prodded the cloak with his staff, the woman had disappeared.

After Sheathing Tokijin Sesshomaru brought a hand to his face to wipe the purple powder off, but when he did nothing was there. He looked at his hand for a long moment, he had felt it and smelled it, but where had it gone? Did the wind pick it up already?

_Strange…_

Sesshomaru cracked his fingers and continued walking through the forest as if nothing happened, passing the bewildered Imp but he did not hear the Imp's cries of outrage. Sesshomaru was attempting to clear his head; a fog had begun to descend in his mind. But one question burned through that fog.

_What did that woman just do?_

**xxx.**

_Totosai…I will find you._

Sesshomaru thought as he stared up into the moonless night. Strange, it was not the night for the new moon this month. His mind moved back to Totosai and his need for a new sword and to the more pressing matter of Rin.

Had he not been distracted by Rin's scent he would have been able to kill the Old Witch today. Somehow she had escaped, if their paths ever crossed again, she would not be so lucky.

But this was not the first time as of late that Rin had distracted him, though she had no idea of it he was sure. But the human girl's presence was no longer acceptable. The sound of her heartbeat and her scent when she was near him had a peculiar effect on the Demon Lord, an unknown response that seemed to burn from deep within him at the pit of his stomach.

Sesshomaru glanced towards the fire where Jaken, Ah-Un, and Rin slept in peaceful silence. He tilted his head slightly as he leaned it against the tree behind him while he stared at Rin.

When had Rin become an enigma to him?

He stood up and made his way silently across the clearing towards Rin, Kneeling down he studied her face. His amber eyes roamed over her, assessing her, she was warm by the fire and did not seem ill but contently sleeping.

_Why am I over here?_

He asked himself as his eyes flicked to her mouth.

At this his brows furrowed in annoyance and he stood once more, turning his back to the young human girl. But before he could delve deeper into the reason why Rin would have such a bizarre effect on him he pulsed.

Suddenly Sesshomaru's body was rigid and his eyes widened at the foreign and sudden pain over taking him. Suddenly the clouds in the sky pulled away to reveal a bright red moon, his eyes widened more in confusion and anger.

_What is happening to me?_

Suddenly he regained his ability to move again and stumbled around the camp towards the tree he'd been leaning against. But this was only momentary, as he began breathing heavily, Sesshomaru fought the urge to roar in pain as his body seized up and he pulsed again.

Sliding down with his back against the tree his eyes red and teeth clenched, when his claws hit the ground beneath him they began to tear into the earth. His aura felt odd, but Sesshomaru could not focus on it as his mind was straining against the pulsations of pain ripping through him. A low growl rumbled from deep within his chest as he slammed his back into the tree in some basic response to the nerve burning pain throughout his whole body. Panting as he growled his head began feel as if it was splitting and his ears were filled by a high pitched white noise that made him slam his head back against the trunk of the tree. His body wanted to transform but something was holding him back and he was stuck in this mid transformation that wracked his body in painful convulsions.

It seemed to last for hours, but it went as soon as it came upon him and as the clouds slid back over the mysterious red moon Sesshomaru slumped forward from exhaustion and passed out against the tree.

**xxx.**

_Stop._

His eyes were still closed and he faintly heard some distressed noise that sounded faintly like Jaken, but he was still half asleep.

_Wake up._

He told himself as he realized the warm brightness against his eyelids which could only be the sun; he furrowed his eyebrows slightly and groaned inwardly his entire body was sore. As if he had just waged some battle throughout the entire night…

_Stop._

Sesshomaru repeated, but he was thinking it not saying it. Someone was touching his ears and it was a strange sensation, no one ever touched him. Ever.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

_Rin._

He sniffed the air and suddenly a strong smell of wild flowers and strawberries overwhelmed his nose which meant Rin was standing right next to him. Sesshomaru suddenly opened his eyes and grasped one of Rin's wrists.

"Lord Sesshomaru…" She breathed as she stood directly in front of him her mouth slightly open as wide warm brown eyes stared into his. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as he attempted to ignore the scent of strawberries that had made his heart erratically pound in his chest.

"Rin, why are you-" he was about to question Rin why she was so close to him and more importantly touching his ears, when he realized her hands were on top of his head.

_What…_

Slowly Sesshomaru let go of her wrist and touched her hand, pulling it off his head he then placed his hand down and felt a small patch of upraised fur. His eyes widened as he slid his hand to the other side of his head and felt a matching patch of fur that filled the palm of his hand.

Experimentally, he went to focus on sound to the right of him and felt the anomalies twitch, his hand immediately pulled away as if he had just burned himself.

"Lord Sesshomaru…" he focused his gaze and realized he'd been staring at Rin the whole time. She leaned forward and he involuntarily moved back knocking his head into the tree behind him. He frowned at his spastic response and attempted to regain his composure in light of the rage inducing realization.

"Yes, Rin?" He said his voice the usual baritone was steady much to his own surprise as he stared into warm brown wide eyes that seemed to shine in unbridled curiosity.

"Why… do your ears look like Inuyasha's?"

Somewhere behind Rin was the estranged yell of surprise at her brazen comment and fear from Sesshomaru's response as Jaken flapped around unceremoniously and Rin tried not to pay attention to it as she stared at her Lord.

Sesshomaru for once was silent due to a loss of words and felt his mouth hang open slightly. Rin leaned in closer and his brow furrowed even more at the sensation of his own pulse which quickened at her presence.

Then it hit him, like the force of the wind scar, realization.

He felt it in every sinue in his body, in the aura that rested comfortably around him, and in his own scent which had been disgustingly altered.

Rage.

He knew what happened.

And someone was going to die.

**xxx.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Well? What do you think so far? Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: ** So, It's been a while since my last update and for that I am sorry. I'm honestly not sure how many of you actually read this, I rarely do, so if you don't its cool. But on the off chance you do, then I would like to say the reason I have been unable to update is because I am a full time college student and when I'm not in classes I'm at my job. I'm currently working so much, trying to save up money so I can afford a custom made Sesshomaru cosplay – so, fingers crossed – also I'm immensely excited about it. I don't know where any of you live but I'm planning on attending the Orlando, FL Anime Convention next year (2015) in a fully done Sesshomaru cosplay. So, if you end up attending and see me come say, "HI!" 'Cause that would be amazing, anyway sorry for boring you with my personal stuff – but once I have the entire cosplay completed and my make up has come in the mail, I'm getting some photos done and if you'd like to be linked to it let me know! (: It would be best to get feedback from ACTUAL Sesshomaru fans. Anyway, hope you enjoy the newest chapter!

Also, this storyline does not exactly line up with the series, I know. I am only in season five of the show as I recently have decided to go back and watch it. I was 12 almost ten years ago when I watched it for the first time and never watched it in order. So, that being said, in this story Sesshomaru did go to Totosai to fix Tenseiga and he learned the Meido – but he has not procured Bakusaiga and he did not break Tokijin. I know in the series there are "feelings" conveyed between Kagura and Sesshomaru (be it compassion, loss, or something more) but for the intent of this story just pretend that doesn't exist.

**xxx.**

**{WHEN OUR STORY BEGAN…}**

Lord Sesshomaru known throughout the land as the Formidable Lord of the West, son of the Great Demon Dog, Inutaisho and wielder of the sacred fang, Tenseiga. His reputation precedes his presence, for it instills fear in any human and demon of consequence. Although, the reputation of a certain half-breed stretches farther into even the knowledge of common men and meager demons, the Tale of Inuyasha and his perpetual quest for the shards of the Shikon Jewel. Sesshomaru knew this, for he himself had heard of his half-breed brother's feeble quest whilst he made an unusual stop at a human village, only then learning his brother had been awoken from the sacred arrow that spelled him to a tree 50 years previously.

The knowledge of this did not send familial emotion through the demon lord, but a thrill of excitement, Tessiaga was within his grasp once more. Lord Sesshomaru was a demon driven a single desire, power. He longed to exceed his late father in strength and with the Tessiaga at his hip he not only surpass his father but all demons in the land. With that he had left the village, as he had appeared in it, unseen by the dull-witted mortals. He then made his way to the Village of the wretched mortal priestess who had subdued his humiliating half-breed of a brother.

Yes, Inuyasha's reputation had preceded his own, but by only the folly of his humiliating existence.

Half-breeds, to Lord Sesshomaru, for all intents and purposes were below that of even the dull-witted humans that plagued his lands.

Half-Breeds were a disgraceful blot on the memory of any self-respecting demon and as such, deserved nothing more than death.

**xxx.**

**{THE PRESENT.}**

"Sesshomaru, huh?"

Inuyasha snorted with a bored drawl as he leaned back beneath a tree outside of his village. Below the hill was the small village he'd learned to call home over the past few years, although most of his time was still spent on the road with his friends, he did return from time to time for a leisurely break – more so because Kagome commanded it.

The Flea demon jumped to Inuyasha's shoulder from the knee of cross-legged demon sword smith sitting across from Inuyasha.

"Indeed, Master Inuyasha. It seems Sesshomaru may desire a new sword."

Myoga noted from his seated position of the dog demon's shoulder. Inuyasha huffed as he slipped Tessiaga from his waist and placed it against his shoulder,

"Yeah well, Sesshomaru is as arrogant as the day is long," Inuyasha stated as he looked over at the silent sword smith, "Hey! Totosai, why're you so damn quiet?" Inuyasha demanded as he sniffed towards the thoughtful demon, attempting to ascertain Totosai's mood from his scent.

"This is not good…" Totosai's rough voice grumbled as his brow furrowed, he still seemed to pay no mind to Inuyasha's presence.

"Hey," Inuyasha was now standing up knocking on the top of Totosai's head. "I'm right here, ya know!"

"Master Inuyasha, there's more," Myoga continued. Inuyasha stopped his abuse of the Sword Smith's noggin and looked down at the flea demon.

"Yeah? Well why don't ya just spit it out, Myoga?" He asked in brash irritation as he fell back into his cross-legged position against the old tree.

"When he left Totosai's mountain we felt…well…a presence," Sweat began to appear upon the brow of the flea demon. "The Priestess Tsubaki-"

"Tsubaki? I killed that sorry excuse for a priestess years ago!" Inuyasha retorted before Myoga could continue.

"It would seem, Master Inuyasha that the priestess was more demon than human."

Impatience marring the gold of Inuyasha's inquisitive orbs as he stared down at the flea demon, "Well, Myoga? Ya gonna tell me what ya mean by that?"

Myoga was now sweating profusely as if the mere thought of the priestess and his own unspoken thoughts had made him deaf to Inuyasha's words. Though this was short lived as suddenly Inuyasha picked Myoga up between two fingers,

"HEY! How bout you start telling me exactly what's going on Myoga?"

"Master Inuyasha," wheezed the small demon as he attempted to find his breath from Inuyasha's rough grasp. "I simply meant that if even a part of the priestess had remained after your battle with her those many years ago.."

"YEAH? SPIT IT OUT MYOGA!"

"…she could have regenerated."

Inuyasha scoffed at this and let the flea go, who promptly jumped back onto Inuyasha's right shoulder.

"Impossible, Myoga. I used the Backlash Wave on her, nothing was left."

"Are you certain, Master Inuyasha? Did you check?"

"What? No, I mean…" Inuyasha pouted slightly, he hadn't thought to check, _ I didn't even know that was a possibility. Tsubaki being powerful enough to regenerate.._

Inuyasha became so lost in his own thoughts he hadn't noticed Kagome's approach only minutes before but it was her voice that pulled him from his internal anxiety.

"Well, clearly it is possible, Inuyasha. Myoga, you said before that Totosai was on the run? Does it have to do with Tsubaki?" Kagome asked as she curled her knees to her right and sat leaning against her left hip.

"No, It was Sesshomaru we were initially fleeing…" Myoga spoke with a visible shudder at the thought of the Demon Lord. Then suddenly Myoga took his gaze from his own hands and looked pointedly at Inuyasha who was now sitting quietly.

"Master Inuyasha shortly after we left from feeling Sesshomaru's aura it abruptly disappeared."

"What'd ya mean? Like he hid it?"

"Precisely, though I know not why."

At this Inuyasha laughed, "That's a first usually he's walking around flaunting it," after a moment though Inuyasha's face hardened and his mouth grew into a taut frown, " That bastard must be up to something…"

"That is very true," Totosai's gravely voice finally entered the conversation. "Sesshomaru is a proud demon and would not hide it otherwise."

As the small group sat in silence under the swaying green leaves in the breeze of the bright summer sky, Kagome's thoughts shifted from Sesshomaru's potentially malevolent intentions and to his kind hearted companion.

"I wonder how Rin is doing…I haven't seen her in a few years now."

At this Inuyasha's quiet revere was broken as he looked at his girlfriend (because she refused to be referred to as a "mate") incredulously and Kagome did not miss the look. She crossed her arms and indignantly stared back,

"What?"

Inuyasha scoffed and looked away from Kagome, his attention resting in the cloud above him and his friends.

"She may not even be alive anymore, Kagome. That smug bastard hasn't changed since the day you first met him. He's still the same cold and heartless human hating bastard."

"I don't think so, Inuyasha. When you look at Sesshomaru that's all you see and I get that…" She paused and she let her attention divert to the hem of her green skirt as she flattened it against her knees. "…But I think he's changed having Rin around him, something seems different."

At this Inuyasha scoffed and laid down, placing his arms underneath his head as he stared up into the bright blue sky. Totosai sighed as he gave Myoga a nervous look, Mo-Mo mooed complacently from a patch of shade on the opposite side of the tree, and Kagome looked off into the distance.

_It's not as if everything was going to be easy forever…Naraku may be gone, but it seems an old evil has returned…but we'll be ready._

Kagome thought confidently.

_I do hope Rin is alright though…its been so many years since any of us have seen either her or Sesshomaru._

**xxx.**

The day began to slowly creep away beneath the horizon as the crisp scent of twilight began to tinge the air.

Sesshomaru sat resolute against a large oak that was far enough from his companions' camp that he could find solace from the unyielding stare of his befuddled vassal and the worried aura of his ward.

His eyes narrowed as his mind drifted over the events of the past few days, he had set out to approach Totosai for a new sword and the sword smith had evaded him once again.

However, Sesshomaru's mind was no longer focused on obtaining a new sword but hunting down the witch who cursed him.

_Strange…_Sesshomaru considered his hand, he still had claws but they were shorter. His brow furrowed as he brought his hand up to touch his right ear, it was soft and warm. He twitched at the sensation and and wave of rage hit him, another sign of weakness in his newly cursed form.

Sesshomaru had attempted to regain his true form many times over the last couple of days and to no avail. He could feel his power swirl around him and expand through every inch of his being from his core.

He pulled his hand from the soft dog ear and clenched his fist, feeling his nails dig into his palm viciously.

_This is unacceptable._

The attempted transformations caused him to almost loose his control, all the demon blood flowing through his veins was superfluous without the strength and the body of his true self.

_How quaint…This must be how that disgraceful half-breed feels…_

At this thought Sesshomaru restrained himself from laughing at how ironic his current predicament was for he too was now a disgraceful half-breed.

_That vile woman…I will kill her._

He felt his teeth clench, his mind moving towards thoughts of slicing the woman to bits with his bare hands.

"Lord Sesshomaru,"

A small voice brought his attention to reality; he turned his head to face Rin. She was kneeling to his right a worried look on her face.

"What is it, Rin?" His usual baritone conveying none of the internal turmoil and rage he was currently experiencing.

Rin looked up into his unreadable amber eyes that seemed to convey very little if no emotion ever. But when Rin looked into his eyes she was unable to hold back the small gasp that left her lips.

Sesshomaru's eyes were not cold and indifferent tonight, though his voice and face conveyed nothing more than usual. But Rin felt herself lean involuntarily forward and she was uncertain why she was leaning towards him and was expecting him to stop her, but he did not.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru heard the question in her voice but was distracted by her scent and felt helpless to move away from her and let a low growl rumble from deep in his chest. She was so close to him and her breathe brushed against his lips and suddenly Sesshomaru felt something ignite within him he'd never felt before, it was something he had always considered himself above.

But it was there swirling at the pit of his gut and it was warm and overwhelming, an unknown energy that seemed to pop and crackle with him. Making his throat dry and his heart beat thud erratically.

This sensation was like those he'd experienced in the past around Rin, but now they were enhanced and began to consume his resolve.

Rin could not remove her gaze from her Lord's amber eyes.

He was tired.

His eyes conveyed his exhaustion and…hopelessness?

No.

Lord Sesshomaru was strong she thought she could not possibly be seeing anything so human in her Lord.

Rin looked back down at his hand.

A small puddle of blood had begun to form beneath the still tightly clenched fist.

Being braver than she'd been ever in her many years she reached out gently and touched his hand.

Involuntarily and to Sesshomaru's own surprise his hand relaxed in her small grasp, she turned his hand over and inspected the palm.

"Hmm…you should be alright."

"Rin…" his voice forcefully frigid in its demand for her attention, she looked up but still hand his hand gently in her own.

"Yes, Milord?"

"Why are you not asleep? 

"I was worried about you, Milord."

**xxx.**

**author's note****: ** Okay, writing Sesshomaru believably in Half-Demon form is probably one of the most difficult tasks I've ever under taken and I'm still not fully happy with it. Hopefully I'll figure it out and become more comfortable as I continue writing. Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** So, it's been so long! I am sorry, I have two jobs now and I'm still a full time student! I don't know where I find the time, but I'm happy I finally am able to post this chapter. I've been editing it for a few days now. I don't have a beta so expect there to be some spelling errors I may have missed and as I'm sure you all know, spell check is a bitch. Anyway, I'm hoping I can stay focused and finish this story, I have a really awesome idea where I'm taking this and I'm desperately trying not to give it all away in one chapter! Also, I know the last few have focused a lot on Sesshomaru's responses emotionally and I just wanted to say this will be the last one like that for a while. Next chapter I want to tell it from Rin's perspective. I know I switch around a lot and for that I'm sorry! Anyway, please review I really appreciate every one of them I read. Even if it's just one word saying, 'awesome', it truly makes my day.

Oh! That reminds me.

**Sarah:** I read your review a day or two ago and I noticed you didn't have an account so I couldn't message you directly. I wanted to say thank you so so so much for the kind words! I loved your review; I think every writer on this site would be lying if they said they didn't wish all reviews were as insightful and long as the one you left me. I enjoyed reading it and I appreciated your suggestions and who knows, maybe I will throw in one or two of them? ;) But I wanted to let you know your review inspired me to finish this edit and post this. SO**, I dedicate this chapter to you**! Thanks so much for the kind words!

**Xxx.**

"I was worried about you, Milord."

Sesshomaru's ability to rein in his emotions had weakened, immensely.

Now he could feel them bleed into his eyes, his eyes that normally held no sign of his 'feelings'. It was overwhelmingly distasteful to feel his body respond against his own mind.

It sickened him that the sensation was so remarkably gratifying – the warmth that spread from the pit of his stomach and the uncontrollable thudding of his heart.

It was euphoric.

Sesshomaru's internal struggle was a strange clash self-disgust and involuntary compassion that swelled in his heart as he felt her small hands gently holding his own and her respectful gaze upon him.

His altered state had not affected his ward and he found it strange, almost insulting that she would so openly accept him in such a weakened state. But there she knelt beside him now gently wrapping a small cloth, which she often carried, around his own self inflected cuts born of his own rage.

He couldn't stand it his own heart thudding erratically inside his chest compelling him to…to do things. He closed his eyes angrily.

_Enough!_

He inhaled deeply trying to clear his mind and but successfully only clouding it even more. Rin's sweet scent sent his already fitful heart into over drive. Urgently he clung to the pathetic tendrils of his depleted demonic energy in this maladaptive form, trying desperately to regain some semblance of his former control.

**xxx.**

Rin curiously tilted her head involuntarily as she watched her lord unaware of the war raging within his body. She firmly tied the orange cloth around his palm; it had been a piece of her old kimono her lord had given her years ago. Rin signed, she had planned to keep it as a memento. But for fear of insulting him by ripping the sleeve of the rather new one she wore now, she had taken the keepsake and turned it into a bandage.

_Lord Sesshomaru…_

She thought watching her stoic faced Lord, whose hand she still held, much to her own surprise he'd yet to remove it from her gentle grasp. The shock she'd received in seeing emotion in his eyes had stunned her and fortunately he had not seen the traitorous blush that had appear on her cheeks, at least she was sure he didn't.

Becoming very aware of her hold on his she softly let go of his hand, his eyes did not open, and he seemed to be asleep or in deep thought. She decided on the latter, because although his breathing was quiet, his chest was rising and falling at a fast pace.

Rin furrowed her brows wondering if Lord Sesshomaru was alright, but perhaps all half-demons breathed as such, she was unsure and did not want to insult him further by reminding him of his new state.

"Rin, go to sleep."

Rin had been looking at her knees, her head snapped up to look at her Lord's face. Whatever he had been thinking or why he'd been breathing so hard had seemed to pass. He was now looking off into the distance, like he was trying to burn a path simply with his gaze.

"Hai!" Rin awkwardly jumped to her feet and was about to walk away, he still seemed to pay her no mind, and then her gaze fell to his ears which twitched in her direction.

She smiled and before taking her favored spot next to the sleeping dragon she said, "Goodnight, Milord."

**xxx.**

Sesshomaru felt bile rise in his throat at the sensation of his ears twitching upon his head.

_Reduced to nothing more than a mangy mutt…how revolting.. _he thought.

It had taken him longer than he would've liked but he had finally reined in his treacherous emotions. It had taken longer for his heart to finally sync up to his superior mind; although his physical self-had been feted by this abhorrent curse he took comfort in the fact that his mind remained his own.

Sesshomaru gazed up at the moon, its timeless state untouched and constant. Unaffected by the filth of the land it oversaw and Sesshomaru found he was envious of that superiority.

For he should be as constant as the moon and remain as untainted as the luminous midnight sun, seething at his own self-pity, another emotion he had previously never had to deal with. Sesshomaru effortlessly jumped to his feet, the wind having its way with the long strands of silver hair kissed by moonlight. His ears twitching ever so slightly as he surveyed the camp and his companions who all slept so peacefully, this too, Sesshomaru envied.

Discerning that there was no danger he silently made his way into the surrounding forest, to a distant sound of water. Sesshomaru noted that although his ears were now more doglike they were infinity duller than his natural full demon ears. It took him longer to discern all the sounds around him, as they bombarded his ears in an annoying cataclysm of sounds, assaulting his calm mind.

Exiting the forest he found a small river and knelt down next to it, splashing his face with refreshingly cold water. Sesshomaru di d this a few times, his bangs became soaked when he stood, droplets of water slid down his unreadable expression.

He considered hunting something down since he had not eaten in days but his mind began to drift to a much more important matter. His narrow eyes became slits as he stared viciously into the river before him. Sesshomaru's thoughts consumed him as he was now painfully aware of the severity of this curse. His senses were dull and he had overwhelming emotions he could not control, that came and went as the wind. His naturally matchstick personality and lack of patience had lessened and rage tensed the clenched muscles of his jaw as he considered how pathetically similar he was becoming to a certain half-breed.

_Inuyasha…that sorry excuse for a demon.._ .Sesshomaru's thought. He thought of his shameful half-breed brother and his precious sword, bequeathed to him by his foolish sentimental father. Sesshomaru could not suppress the jealous growl at the thought.

"Tessaiga…" He breathed, sluggish realization dawning on him.

Sesshomaru looked down at his own palm. In his half demon state it would prove harder to destroy that witch who had cursed him. But with Tessaiga…

_Which I should now be able to wield_…

For the first time in many, many, years, since before his future had come intertwined with Rin's or even before his quest to destroy Naraku.

Lord Sesshomaru smiled.

_That witch will die and I will kill her with the Tessaiga, the sword which is rightfully mine to wield._

**xxx.**

High in the trees, far above even Sesshomaru's still keen half-demon nose, sat the old crone Tsubaki who had cursed the Demon Lord.

She smiled wickedly and suppressed the urge to cackle as she watched Sesshomaru come to a decision on how to deal with his predicament.

She had hoped that this curse would make him focus very much on Inuyasha and of course it had, it played perfectly on his prejudiced mind. His contempt towards Inuyasha was still alive within his own heart, regardless of the tenuous truce the blood brothers had formed a decade ago. The two brothers had been walking on egg shells for years now and had strategically avoided each other, though neither would admit that even on their death beds.

And now Sesshomaru was what he had hated most in the world.

An abomination worse than a pathetic mortal.

Lord Sesshomaru of the West was a Half-Demon.

She leaned casually against the trunk of her perch, her eyes focusing on those adorable silver white ears perched on the top of Sesshomaru's head, constantly twitching and focusing on various sounds throughout the night.

Her smile would not leave her face, this was far more enjoyable than simply using the last bit of her energy to directly kill Inuyasha.

No, using his brother to slay the half-demon for her was far more entertaining; watching the rather pompous, in her opinion, Lord. Struggle in the presence of the tiny mortal women was laughable; he no longer had the demonic power to barrier his emotions.

Her curse had not only altered him physically but she had taken away his ability to damn his emotions away.

"Soon, Lord Sesshomaru…Soon it will all be over."

She smiled wickedly once before taking her leave of the ignorant beast before her, he was falling right into her plans.

**xxx.**

It was early afternoon and the Monk and Slayer were already arguing, but it was playful enough, they were always fine once more within a few minutes. Shippo was attending the Fox Demon School they'd run across a few years back and was not traveling with them currently.

Sango's little demon cat, Kirara walked silently beside Sango mewing happily occasionally at her human couple. Inuyasha and Kagome walked a few feet behind the bickering couple.

"That guy never learns, does he?" Inuyasha mumbled as he watched Sango smack her husband over the head with her Hiraikotsu, a weapon forged from the bones of countless demons.

His once cursed right hand twitching slightly as he laughed embarrassing while saying, " It looks like remnants of Naraku's curse still hold strong on this hand, Sango."

Sango glared icily at him, "Yeah it's cursed alright, but because of Naraku? Of that I'm not so sure.."

Miroku laughed heartily while anxiously rubbing the back of his head, "Whatever do you mean, Sango Dear?"

"Don't you Sango dear me, you womanizing, Monk!"

"Sango, you know I love only you!"

"Yeah well, perhaps you should tell those wondering eyes of yours, Monk."

Kagome smiled at the banter between her two friends, locking her arm with Inuyasha's, whose face warmed to a light pinkish hue at her contact.

Inuyasha looked at her from the corner of his eye and she smiled at him, feeling her face warm as well. Even after all this time, she loved the affect she had on the shy dog demon, easily becoming befuddled by her flirty actions.

"What're you doing?" He said, though he made no attempt to push her arm from his own. Kagome smiled at his red face. She leaned up and kissed his cheek, his face got darker, rivaling that of his Haori, and he looked away from her now.

"Kagome!" he said under his breathe but still loud enough for her to hear, she snuggled closer to him as they continued walking down the dirt path.

Kagome laughed as Inuyasha huffed folding his arms her hand still latched around his left one, she leaned her head on his shoulder and looked up at him, "Oh, Inuyasha all I did was kiss you. Don't get so huffy."

"I'm not huffy!" he snapped back, still pouting beneath red cheeks.

Sango and Miroku had now stopped walking and were talking heatedly, whatever issue still unresolved.

Inuyasha and Kagome stopped giving them space, he still refused to look at Kagome. Her hand no longer intertwined around his arm as she now stood in front of him watching bemused.

"Are you going to pout for the rest of the day, Inuyasha?"

He was looking away from her defiantly, his eyes slid back to her and she laughed.

"What?!" he half yelled, his rough voiced irritated at her making fun of him. She knew he was sensitive to her scent, never mind her touch. She had just returned from her era after being away for a while and they had not been…physical in a while, so of course it was in the forefront of Inuyasha's mind.

"What!?" he repeated as her laughing finally subsided and was replaced by a soft smile.

"That look you just gave me, it was a really good impression of Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha felt his eyebrows twitch at being compared to the cold-hearted demon.

Kagome quickly responded by adding, "Oh stop! I'm not comparing you to him personally! It was just a good impersonation." She still smiled; Inuyasha huffed and looked away the blush had thankfully receded now.

"Inuyasha," she put her hands on her hips, he was being so childish. "Look at me!" He snorted and closed his eyes.

"No," he stated indignantly, Kagome just raised an eyebrow. _Okay, he wants to play it this way then?_

Before Inuyasha could do anything he felt her reach her arms around his neck, his eyes immediately flicked open and his head snapped down to look at her as his arms involuntarily slipped around her waist out of habit, he felt that annoying blush returning to his cheeks.

Holding her there he could feel his heartbeat quicken and felt his arms tighten around her slim frame, enjoying the euphoric surge of emotion overtake him as he leaned down and kissed her. Her soft lips deliciously sweet, Inuyasha savored the sensation of the heated contact, desperately wanting to deepen the kiss.

"Inuyasha!"

He felt Kagome flinch against him and tense at the sudden yell, he broke the kiss as he and his dazed girlfriend looked over to the now tense Demon Slayer and Monk, who were looking down the path and into the air and forests around them.

"What is it, Miroku?" Inuyasha grumbled.

"Do you not feel that presence? There is a demon approaching.."

Inuyasha pouted slightly as he let go of Kagome and began to clear his senses and suddenly feeling the demonic presence. Frowning more, he felt that it was strong but…nothing he could not easily take down.

Damn demons always cock blocking him.

He was never going to get to have some fun again if the feudal era had any say in it.

That being said, they were on a job, traveling to the west to deal with a demon problem in a small human village. After returning from an annual pilgrimage, some of their fellow villagers had informed Kagome about the problem they'd either seen or heard rumors about while traveling. All the stories had centered around one small village that lied on the edge of the western lands. Inuyasha and his friends knew that it would be a simple task, but a couple of days before after Myoga and Totosai's surprise visit they had all agreed that although Sesshomaru was indeed an ally his actions seemed suspicious. And with the reappearance of the demon priestess Tsubaki, they had to see if she perhaps had anything to do with this village and if not, search for her.

Inuyasha had decided he needed to see her with his own eyes to believe it and kill her with his own sword. It was he who had failed to do so long ago would not let it happen again and knew that the lives she had most likely taken over the last decade would be on his shoulders.

Kirara was suddenly engulfed in flames and transformed growling deeply at the forest directly to the left of Inuyasha.

_Where are you…you bastard…wait…that scent-_

"Move out of the way, Kagome." Inuyasha said as he pushed her behind him and let his hand rest on the hilt of Tessaiga and not a moment too soon.

Suddenly a flash of white appeared from the forest and Inuyasha unsheathed the Tessaiga, it transformed into a magnificent fang just barely stopping the single set of green hued claws as they clashed with his sword, almost hitting his face.

Inuyasha grunted, feeling his feet push back against the force of the attack and the the smell of poison was burning his nose. Inuyasha growled and quickly summoned enough force to lash back at his attacker and throw him off.

"Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru somersaulted gracefully backward, landing silently on his feet. His face plain but in his eyes burned with a fierceness Inuyasha had not seen directed his way in many years.

"Sesshom-" Inuyasha began to yell again then stopped. He sniffed the air, once, twice, three times. Each sniff twisted his face twisted in further confusion.

_It looks like Sesshomaru…but…but he smells…_

Suddenly Inuyasha really looked at his brother…

"His ears!" Kagome exclaimed, and then quickly covered her mouth when the Demon Lord's gaze snapped to her own with icy intensity.

"S-S-Sesshomaru…" it sounded more like a question when Inuyasha said it as he stared at his half-breed brother in disbelief.

**xxx.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Please let me know what you think, Review! This was a little long, sorry!


	6. For Sarah

Dear Sarah (Guest ),

You better be the first person to review the new chapter.

Don't know why, can't explain it.

But I'm now typing a new chapter - it will be up in the next hour.

So give me an hour – the next chapter will be up soon.

-AC


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **So, the reason I haven't updated was school and work related, I've been insanely busy I'm in my final year of college – so ya know.

But also because I only have a laptop and it crashed a month and a half ago. I got it back last week but it's apparently still having issues – I literally just typed out almost three pages and it just shut off and I can't get any of it back.

I'm beyond pissed off so this chapter will be short. Sorry guys.

But I promised to post tonight – so here we go again.

Anyway I hope you enjoy.

**xxx.**

It was dark.

That was the first thing he noticed as consciousness began to return to him. As well as the dull pain that radiated from his left shoulder, it was paralyzing in its relentless ache. Sesshomaru suppressed the groan that desperately wanted to escape his lips.

Instead he opened his eyes, his lids felt heavy and his vision was blurry. Frustrated he blinked rapidly but his eyesight would not focus. He grimaced and lifted his right arm over to his left shoulder, he felt thick bandages beneath his nimble fingers and sighing he slid his hand down to rest against what remained of his left arm. Feeling the rough bumps and raised skin of old scars across his skin he pulled his hand away in disgust and let it fall heavily against his side once more.

_What new disgraceful obscenity have I fallen to?_

He wondered in vile self-pity and would have continued to indulge himself in it had it not been for the approaching sound of bare feet and the rustle of fabric as someone sat down to his left. Lightly he sniffed the air and if his nose had not been able to tell him who now sat at his side it was the sweet voice that greeted him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, how are you feeling?"

He opened his eyes again and struggled against the sleepy blur and slowly they focused. He was in a human dwelling, a small hut it seemed.

His eyes fell to his ward who gave him a soft smile.

Instantly he was comforted and then immediately disgusted at the relief her visage had given him, he flicked his eyes away from her and stared resolutely at the ceiling above him.

"What happened?" He asked icily.

"Well," Rin paused, he could hear her fumbling with her clasped hands but he waited patiently, she would respond soon enough.

"You fought with Inuyasha and well…he um…he got you with his sword."

Sesshomaru let his eyes close, how he desperately wished he had just died then. Why could his brother not have just killed him? His existence was pitiful and he wanted nothing more than to die in midst of battle. How could his brother not have given him at least that? Was his brother's ineptitude really so debilitating he could not even kill those whom attacked him with intent to kill?

_Clearly, for that priestess whore still lives…_

Instead he was to lie here in shameful reprieve were his human ward was to care for his wounds, what was he, an invalid? Now more than ever, he felt so far from whom he really was, what he once was.

It was a sickening existence.

Sesshomaru's self damnation of his character would have continued but his thoughts were immediately halted by the soft touch on his cheek.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as his eyes flicked to Rin's face that was now uncomfortably close to his own. She was now leaning over him and a look he could only identify as pity on her face made any whisp of manhood he had evaporate leaving any semblance of an ego he had seem like a dream. Her hand moved to his forehead and swiped the wisps of slivery blue bangs from his amber eyes.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes at the affectionate touch and found that his depth of self-loathing to be bottomless, as he felt his heart thud erratically in his chest at Rin's soft gesture.

"Rin, please stop,"

He heard himself beg because all his self-control, all his power, all his measured actions and reactions were gone. He felt so helpless to her touches and so hopelessly weak in his current state of pain and now emerging pleasure that he feared he might do something he would regret.

But if Rin had heard the begging in his voice she gave no indication of it as her hand slid down from his forehead to rest against his cheek once more. He opened his eyes again and stared at her, she smiled and let her thumb rub against the silky smooth maroon markings on his cheek.

Sesshomaru's eyes shut instantly and his right hand found her wrist and clasped it lightly.

**xxx.**

Rin looked down to his hand and frowned expecting him to pull her hand away. She was not sure why she was being so daring today, perhaps it was the fact her Lord had been unconscious for the last two days since his battle with Inuyasha.

But when she had walked back into the hut to see him staring silently she could hardly contain her bubbling happiness at seeing him awake, to see those amber orbs once more.

She had been so worried.

And now she was overcome with a warm happiness as she rubbed the maroon marking beneath her thumb because he hadn't pushed her away, at least, not yet.

Sesshomaru's grip was not demanding or painful, his deft fingers encircled her small wrist and she felt a warm blush rise to her cheek as she watched her Lord do the complete opposite of what she'd expected.

Instead of pulling her hand away he leaned into her touch and pressed her hand closer to his cheek. Slowly he turned his face to rest his lips against her palm. And Rin could not suppress the resulting squeak of surprise at what he did next.

Sesshomaru rested his lips against Rin's palm and kissed it lightly, breathing in deeply her enticing scent of strawberries and wild flowers. Rin watched as he kissed her palm again lightly, her eyes widened as the faintish shade of pink appeared beneath his closed eyes.

It was an overwhelmingly pleasing sight to the young woman to see her Lord react in such a way to her. Rin then noticed that when Sesshomaru had moved his mouth beneath her palm it had shifted her thumb to rest on his opposite set of twin markings.

She smiled warmly and began to rub her thumb across them lightly, careful not to move her hand from his mouth. And if Sesshomaru's previous response was not embarrassing enough to the young woman what he did next made her heart somersault and strange warmth radiate from between her legs.

With each stroke of her thumb against his markings he kissed her hand and soon the small, innocent, and soft kisses he had been placing intermittently upon her palm became insistent and hungry. Passionately Sesshomaru licked and kissed her palm as her thumb rubbed against his sensitive skin.

And Rin knew her face must've resembled a tomato by now.

Her thumb continued rubbing against his sensitive markings and with each new light touch his breathing became ragged and his kisses sloppier, suddenly she saw his eye brows furrow and heard a soft moan escape Sesshomaru's lips against her palm.

At that she pulled her hand away quickly.

Sesshomaru's grip on her wrist slipped away weakly as his hand fell against his chest.

After a moment his eyes opened and Rin couldn't make herself look away, Sesshomaru's normally bright amber eyes were now a dark gold and heavily lidded as he panted deeply while looking up at her, his cheeks still a light shade of pink.

_Lord Sesshomaru…_

She couldn't find her voice and suddenly realized how fast her heart was pounding in her chest and her own heavy breathing as she stared down at the alluring Demon Lord.

**xxx.**

**Author's Note:** Well there we go! There's something! I don't know when I'll update again, so I thought I should give you guys something good to contend with till I can update again. Plus, I'm such an angsty writer I always make people think something will happen and it never does. So here's a gift to you all, hope you liked it. I'm going to be honest and say the Hellsing fanfiction I've been reading really inspired me for this chapter. Sesshomaru's a little OOC in this chapter but let's remember he's a half demon and weak and honestly Sesshomaru as a half demon is OOC regardless! (:

Please remember to review!


End file.
